


The Nightmare at Otonokizaka

by Crazyjman80



Series: Nightmare [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyjman80/pseuds/Crazyjman80
Summary: Originally posted on Fanfiction, this is the Nightmare at OtonokizakaStory: The Nightmare at Otonokizakahttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/11980502/1/





	The Nightmare at Otonokizaka

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmare at Otonokizaka](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426455) by crazyJman80. 



A/N. Before we begin, thank you for clicking on this… or tapping on it. Finally I get to do something really fun and try my hand at horror. And might as well start with a literal classic. Enjoy.

…

Patient Zero

It was a cold and restless evening in Tokyo. Feral dogs barked at one another, families argued amongst themselves and cars honked at each other. It was a normal night in the streets. All except for the little girl wandering the streets. She was going to have a nightmare of a time

Kokoro Yazawa, a.9 year old living in Tokyo. Under normal circumstances, she'd be considered a bit of an ordinary girl with no real value to her. However, her older sister, Nico Yazawa was a member of the most famous School Idol Group, μ's. 

She walked through a cold and dark alley, hugging herself to help preserve her warmth in the blistering cold. A moment ago she was merely sleeping in her bed, and now she was going down this alleyway. She must have had a reason. She couldn't figure it out however. She was scared, cold, and worst of all, alone. If her big sis were here, she'd be fine. Nico wouldn't allow such an atrocity to happen, Nico would protect her. But as she walked down the alleyway, looking for help, she knew she would remain alone for the duration of this journey. 

From the distance, a trash can fell over. 

Startled "Hello." She called out shakingly. "Is someone there?" She asked the darkness. 

Usually, she would have just went back where she came from, but because of the lack of any other options, she had no choice but to investigate further. She slowly crept up to where the noise originated from. Soon the air around her got even colder and the light quickly left the area. It was dark everywhere except for a small orange glow in the distance. 

She shook her head at the thought. "No, i'm not doing that." She told herself. 

"Ahh, but you want to…" A deep, disembodied, demonic voice said to her.

"Who's there?!" she panicked. 

His laughter haunted her, sending shivers down her spine. She was getting ready to pee her pants. Somewhere in the distance, Kokoro heard a small group of children singing together. Something to the tune of 'One, two, buckle my shoe.' It was enough to petrify anyone. The words, 'one, two, Freddy's coming for you.' began to linger in her mind. 

She nervously started to strafe backwards, trying to run away from whatever the hell was making this song. Kokoro glanced at the flickering orange light to see a shadow emerge. The shadow was the figure of a tall man in a fedora, she couldn't make out much detail.

"Who are you!" She yelled, scared. 

His laughter emanated from all around her, bouncing around her like a wave in the water. 

"Please, don't hurt me." She pleaded, dropping to her knees. The figure raised his right hand up, slowly as he chuckled more. His fist was soon raised up and at the same level as his head. "Please…" Kokoro pleaded once more.

He opened his hand to reveal the shadows of four long blades coming from the ends of his fingertips. Kokoro let out a blood curdling scream as he began to laugh maniacally. The distance between her and Kokoro was closed very quickly as he zoomed across the alley without moving his legs. Before Kokoro could react, his bladed hand was in her chest. 

She looked down to see the hand in her chest, however, she felt no pain in her chest as she expected. She then quickly snapped her head up to see her aggressor. A man; whose face was burnt so much to see the muscle tissue under his skin, and a eye's as red as blood, all wrapped up in a red and green striped sweater. He stood before her ready to kill as he laughed once more preparing to throw her.

…

"Kokoro! Kokoro!"

She immediately found herself being woken up by her mother who was extremely concerned for her safety.

"Kokoro, are you okay?" Her mother asked her. She couldn't tell, as she had just woke up, but she was soaked in sweat and had been crying, and moaning in her sleep. So much so that it had woke Kokoa up. It frightened her too, so she went to go and wake up their mother to get her.

"Mom!" She quickly hugged her to make sure she was real.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mom! There, there was a man, he, he, he tried to kill me!" She told her quickly, fumbling over some of the words.

"It's okay Kokoro, it's okay." She told her hugging her back. "It was just a bad dream."

Slowly, she began to calm down. "Right…" She said to herself in her mother's arms. "Just a bad dream."

…

In the dream realm.

A figure stood, his claws lay waiting. "Damn…" He grunted to himself. "I'm not strong enough…" He said to himself as he held a puppet of the young Kokoro Yazawa. His heavy, growling like breathing could make even a Lion, cry in fear. He threw the doll into the distance. "Yet." He would begin his search for the one, the one who would make everyone fear him. Make the world remember the name. The name that plagued the earth, and all who knew it. 

He once ruled the entire dream realm with an iron fist. A world only he could control and decimate. A world where he could be king and slaughter all that oppose him. 

"Soon." He said to himself, holding a doll of a brown haired school idol with glasses. "Soon they'll remember me. They'll know me." He chuckled. "They'll fear me." He began to laugh uncontrollably. 

Soon his reign would begin again. His influence would soon be global, not confined to a small town in Ohio. Soon, everyone would remember the name.

Freddy Krueger.


End file.
